


ragdoll's note

by ninja_inu



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Backstory, Drinking, Murder, Other, some slight gore/violence i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_inu/pseuds/ninja_inu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my first creepypasta oc's backstory</p>
            </blockquote>





	ragdoll's note

**Author's Note:**

> this is rewritten from something i wrote a year or so ago

i don't know why i'm writing this down...i guess it's becaus i don't have anything else to do...  
so,this is what happened to me... or at least what i can remeber of it...  
it all started when my friends asked me to come with them to some big outdoor party at the edge of the local forest.they thought he seemed reather down the weeks before and thought this would maybe cheer me up. i never realy whent out much since i'm not a big fan of busy areas, but this time they actually managed to convince me to come with them.  
most of the party whent by just like normal.until they brought out the drinks.just so you know i never really drank like my friends did,i was always the sober friend sitting alone in the corner of the bar with a glass of coke.the one that would make sure that my friends didn't do anything too stupid.but this time i figured i'd might as well drink with them. being a light weight,i ended up pretty wasted after only a couple of drinks.  
i don't really remeber much after that as almost everything that night has just turned into one big blur. the only thing i can remeber is that i ended up wandering into the forest,don't ask me why though. when i was far enough away from the party and i could only vaguely hear the music,i was knocked out.

i woke up,what i presume to be hours later, alone in the forest and for some reason my clothes where gone and this didn't look like any part of the woods i could remeber. i felt this strange burning feeling all over my body.i slowly got up,i felt really light headed for some reson.i started to walk,attemptng to find some part of the woods that seemed femiliar so i could make my way back home. i eventually stumbled across a small creak,the moonlight reflecting off of the calm water's surface. i looked down at it...and that's when i saw what had happened to me....  
most of my skin...was just gone. the only thing i could make out through my still slightly blurry eyes was just one red blob in the shape of my body, mostly blood and muscle and the small remaining patches on my face,hands and a few other areas. as soon as i realised what i was looking at i screamed louder than i'd ever screamed before  
i don't know how i was,or for that matter am, still alive. i should have died from blood loss or from the infection that the dirt and other junk on the forest floor getting into the massive wound would have caused.  
i honestly don't remeber much after that, the mix of alchohol and utter panic going through my system at the time just cause everything to become blurry.  
the only thing i can vaguely remeber is killing someone that came out of their home in the woods to see who was screaming. i somehow managed to chase them back to their home and murder them. out of desperation i decided that...taking the person's skin was the only thing i could do. i just didn't want to die and that was going to happen if i didn't take care of te situation i was in. i won't go into details as to how i managed to figure out how to do it.  
after i did it and stole some clothes out of the person's closet,mt mind goes blank again.

now i can barely remeber what my skin even looked like before all of this happened. I've been like this for too long. killing someone, taking patches of their skin and sewing it to my own. it just keeps repeating itself. and every single time i do it,i instantly regret it. why should so many people die to just keep me alive. but,i just can't stop myself from doing it.  
now i'm just wandering from town to town,forest to forest, to try and find somewhere i can settle down,somewhere i can live somewhat peacefully.

if anyone happens to find this,please don't bother looking after me. i'll be long gone by the time you find this

 

Daniel quiles,  
a.k.a. Ragdoll


End file.
